


Dom

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Werebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Stiles pays a visit to the hotel of a visiting hunter. He drags Derek along, of course.





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/gifts).



> Happy birthday! :)

"I'm telling you dude, he's up to something."

" _Don't_ " 

"Yeah yeah, don't call you dude. You love me anyway. Just get the door."

"…"

"Don't give me that look, _Derbear_ , you need to earn your keep."

"See, was that so hard?"

"Just be careful, _and don't touch anything._ "

"You're so sweet sometimes, babe."

"In here!"

"Stiles! Are you _is that a baby?_ "

"Yes, yes it is."

" _It_ is a girl... and she's a werewolf." 

____

"Why would a hunter _well isn't she just the cutest lil' pup_. Look at her eyes light up! Flash your eyes again."

____

"She isn't a dog, Stiles."

____

" _She liked it too._ "

____

"Don't pout, you'll get wrinkles."

____

"Don't smirk at me in front of our daughter, she'll get _totally wrong_ ideas about daddy and papa."

____

" _Daughter?_ "

____

"We're totally bonding right now. This girl is ours. I'm afraid you're going to have to _really_ be a sugar daddy now. Should've been more careful. Now you have a poor college student _and_ a baby that depend on you. Don't be a deadbeat dad, Derek."

____

" _Stiles_."

____

"Don't you growl at me in front of our daughter either. _Daddy's making so many mistakes, huh baby?_ Now get us out of here, dude."

____


End file.
